4
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Okay, I think that when several people first saw the summary for this fic, they just assumed that it was just a full on rant towards Gravity Falls, but that is not the case, okay? A few years ago, back when I got a first look at the commercials for GF, I hated it, only to later on get sucked into the show itself! Please read I promise it will be worth your time.
1. Introduction

_This book belongs to: __Genna M.__ Journal Sketch_

_Hello! I accidentally skipped this page when I first started writing in this thing, so now I'm making it into an introductory. If you are reading this, then yes, I am the author. Well, the author of the fourth journal, that is. Didn't think there were any more, huh? Well then you guessed wrong. What lies ahead in these pages are stories untold in the show Gravity Falls, with Dipper, Mabel, and me. Yes, I have actually been to Gravity Falls, dream come true. Truth is, I've been to more amazing (and truly horrific) places than that. Have you ever wanted to magically travel to your favorite television shows, books, or...anime? Ugh, just writing that word makes me want to vomit. Thankfully, I haven't stumbled upon one of those...yet. Anyways, for a while now, that's what I've been doing. Going from world to world, meeting new people and exploring new places. The first place I come across was none other than Gravity Falls itself. And let me tell you now, back then, I hated the entire show like it was vermin, and was disgusted to end up there._

_There are probably quite a few good questions swimming in your head by this point. If you dare to continue, then you'll get some answers..._

_Just remember: There is no such thing as fiction. Once your ideas are put down into some sort of form, art, stories, etc., they are brought to life. Sometimes for better...and sometimes for worse..._


	2. Frustration

**Just a quick note from me. Weird once you think about it. I mean, because this entire story is from my perspective, and then I'm giving like a note outside of the story. Okay never mind you guys get what I'm saying!**

**Wow. I didn't expect any notice in this story after just one day. If anything, I just expected it to be another story that would hardly get noticed at all, following with me deleting it.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: This story itself is only a small section of the fourth journal, the other stories will be where I'm in another world, be it ones that I like or ones that I loathe entirely (I have some evil plans for a particular show that I hate). If you choose to not read some of the other stories, just know that you will be very confuzzled if you choose to skip. Here are some things that I will be doing (besides GF):**

**Doctor Who**

**The Heroes of Olympus Series**

**Fablehaven (a book series that I love)**

**X-Men (the 90's cartoon)**

**Guardians of the Galaxy**

**Tower Prep**

**Invader Zim (that one I'm going to save for the huge finale dealio)**

**And many more! I will be more than happy to take suggestions from you guys, just keep in mind that I may not know anything about the show/book/movie/whatever you want me to do, and I may not want to look at it. Okay? Okay.**

_July 1, 2012_

_Well then, it's summer and this is what I'm doing. Writing in a journal. I found this old thing last year when we were still in school, and I haven't ever written in it until now. I'm writing in here right now because I am currently very frustrated, and I want to write down all my feelings in this. I never have really done a great job at always writing in journals. I have like over ten that I stopped writing in. Okay then, here's the spill:_

_It all started this last year in school, when a new amazing show came out on Cartoon Network, called Tower Prep. It was amazing! It was the only show on there that was live-action, and it was about these kids that go to a private school in an unknown location, and they all have unique abilities in which Tower Prep tries to help everyone grow those abilities. But, nobody knows how they got to the school, where they are, or how to get home, so in every episode, they try to unlock the mysteries of the school and escape. Me and my whole family loved it! Everyone else I knew other than that either had no clue what it was, or they hated it. But I was okay with being the only person at my school who loved it. It was fine._

_But then after only one season it got CANCELLED!_

_I was so furious (and believe me, I still am) at Cartoon Network. I blame it all on the dumb cartoons they have-especially that Adventure Time! And that's not all, wait until you hear this:_

_For many years, Disney has been my number one role model. I want to work there very badly when I grow up. But right now, I'm mad at them too! Why, you may ask? Two words: Gravity Falls_

_The whole thing just looks like a rip-off of a Cartoon Network show! And Disney Channel is already doing bad enough! Even though I'm the only person who is this furious about the whole thing, everyone else in my family agrees that Gravity Falls looks like it's going to be a complete failure. Everyone, that is, except...Talmadge._

_Talmadge is my very close (and rather obnoxious sometimes) younger brother. Even though we aren't twins, many people get the feeling that we are when they first see us. He's my best friend, and one of the funniest, most random people you could ever meet. He thinks that Gravity Falls looks like a good show, and he's setting the first episode to record. HOW COULD HE?! He's a traitor to all of Disney!_

_Well, I think I'm going to go and watch some recordings we have of Tower Prep._


	3. Employment

**I'm back already! Can you believe it?**

_July 16, 2012_

_Wow! I can't believe it! I'm writing in here once again! This time I'm just writing because my parents want me to do something other than watch T.V. and play Epic Mickey. I don't really have any friends other than Talmadge, and he's out all of the time with his buddies. Not that I'm lonely or anything. Socialization is a waste of oxygen for the most part. I'm sitting on the couch writing, and my mom is looking at me funny. I know her and dad both really want me to have a healthy life in the real world, but reality sucks. Ever since I was little, I've always had my own little stories in my head, and for years now I've talked to myself like I'm my own character, and I'm talking to other characters. My mother is really worried about this, and she's concerned about me. She honestly thinks that I just am running through my favorite shows in my head. How boring would that be? Having ADD does have its benefits, you look at the world differently than everybody else does._

_Oo! Mom just called me. It's time for din_

_July 16, 2012 (Later on the Same Day)_

_Crap._

_I was just about to wrap up with writing in this thing, when suddenly my journal that I am currently writing in right now started glowing, like some weird magical thingy or whatnot. Anyways, it literally sucked me into this dumb place! Where am I, exactly? Well, I kind of went unconscious for I don't know how long, but when I woke up, I saw blurry faces staring at me._

_"Guys!" said one of the people in a scratchy male voice, "She's waking up!"_

_"Dudes, that's a relief. I thought she was like dead or something."_

_"Which is why I wanted to get the girl out of here. Next thing we know, the cops would've showed up and then it would be Columbia all over again."_

_What happened next was I felt two hands grab me by the arms and shake me back and forth._

_"ARE YOU OKAY?! DO YOU REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE?!" shouted a young female voice who gasped. "Maybe it was the creepy guys with bathrobes!"_

_"You mean the Society of the Blindeye?" the scratchy voice corrected._

_"Guys," a calm, mellow female voice interrupted. "Just give her some space, you're probably damaging her even more." Finally somebody around here who understands! I rubbed my eyes, and opened them. Everything looked...different. Other than the fact that I wasn't at home for sure. I was in some kind of shabby looking cottage or something, and I was lying on a nice warm bed with blankets piled on top of me. Everything looked so...two-dimensional. Then it hit me:_

_I'm in Gravity Falls._

_The people around me were the characters from the commercials! I looked around for a second, unsure of what to say._

_"Hey," the teenage redhead tried to reassure me, "It's okay. You can lie back down if you-"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in panic._

_"-want." she finished._

_I leaped out of the colorful bed, and rushed over to a mirror that was nearby. I had all of the features: short size (I was short before, but now I'm practically nine!), four fingers, and of course, those big circle eyes with two dots in them for pupils. I was in full freak-out mode:_

_"I'VE BECOME ONE OF THEM! IT'S PRACTICALLY A DISEASE AND IT'S GOING TO WIPE OUT ALL OF HUMANITY!" Everybody in the room looked at me like I was insane. Which at that point, I was certain that I had truly lost it._

_"That's it." the old guy said. "Get her out before the authorities show up."_

_"But Grunkle Stan," said the sweater person, "she needs some serious help!"_

_"You can't just leave her out all alone!" defended the pine tree hat guy. My eyes widened, and I took a deep breath, snapping me out of my mental breakdown. Sure, I didn't want to be in this weird building, but at the same time I didn't want to be all alone outside, or in an asylum._

_"I'm okay." I told everybody. They looked at me suspiciously._

_"No really, I'm fine! That whole freak-out moment was just...me in shock." I laughed nervously. "But please don't leave me out there, I could...stay here until...I've found a way to get home." The old guy...er, Stan, looked at me with no sympathy._

_"How much do you got in your wallet?" he asked._

_"What?"  
><em>

_"How much money do you have to stay here, kid?" Anger boiled up inside me just a tiny bit. Yeah, I was being sucked into a portal, and I guess I should have brought me my money with me, because I TOTALLY KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO END UP IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!_

_"I was just unconscious, and that's what you're concerned about?! And to answer your question, no, I don't have any money!"_

_"Okay then, Soos, take what's-her-name to a nice, concealed place in the forest, wouldja?"_

_"Grunkle Stan wait!" cried out the girl that shook me._

_"Why can't you let her stay?" the boy asked, whom I was pretty sure was the girl's sibling. Stan showed a teeny bit of guilt in his eyes and made a heavy bear groan to cover up the softness._

_"Fine, you can stay!" Everybody cheered. I felt relief inside that I wouldn't have to sleep in a forest._

_"But, you'll have to help out and work for me at the Mystery Shack!" My relief dropped._

_"But-"_

_"No buts except yours working!"_

_"Stan, that's pretty cold, take it easy on her, okay?" said the teenage girl._

_"Yeah dude, can't you at least give her just today off?" asked the guy who I guessed was Soos._

_"Okay, okay, have today off, whatever. But tomorrow, I want to see you up early ready to clean the bathrooms." The thought of cleaning any bathroom in a place this shabby made me want to puke._

_"Okay then." I said, not wanting to argue. Before Stan left the room, he turned around and asked me:_

_"Hey wait a minute, what's your name anyways?"_

_"Genna."_

_"Okay then, I'll have your employee tag by tomorrow with your name on it!" And with that, he slammed the door shut. I just stared off into space, my brain still trying to function what on earth just happened-let alone how it happened. All I know is that tomorrow is going to be probably one of the worst days of my life._


End file.
